


Great things

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If X-ray couldn't be a good hero, he'd be a good villain. He'd prove he was capable of great things, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great things

**Author's Note:**

> someone said 'give me more villain X-ray' and i was just like. sure.

"You're not cut out to be a hero."

The Mad king's words have been on X-ray's mind for days on end. He spent whole days staring at the blank ceiling and muling it over. Whole days without hearing from Vav.

Just a thought about the British superhero was more than enough to get him seething with rage again. How could Vav just replace him? And with someone who so obviously only cared about themselves!

X-ray hated Ash, but that was common knowledge. It might've been a helping factor in Vav's decision to abandon him, but he was just looking out for his friend. Ash only cared about her career, and Vav would end up abandoned in the sidelines when she got what she needed from him. He almost berated himself for looking forward to that.

Almost.

××××××××××

The Mad king's visit didn't come as a surprise. How he escaped the mental facility didn't even cross Ray's mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had been expecting the Mad king to come.

And he had been thinking hard about the question he knew was inevitably coming. "Yes," he said before the older man had a chance to open his mouth. It was so easy.

The whole solution to his problem was east. If he couldn't be a good hero, he'd be a good villain. He'd prove he was capable of great things, one way or another.

××××××××××

"So, what do you want to be called now?"

Ray looks down at himself; it is a very unnatural feeling, not wearing his spandex suit. It had started to be kind of second skin to him. The tuxedo given to him by the Mad king is slightly itchy and uncomfortable, but Ray keeps his mouth shut about it. He doesn't exactly think when he blurts out, "Tuxedo mask."

The Mad king raises an eyebrow and starts laughing, a laugh that is infectious enough for Ray to join in. "Really?"

××××××××××

He relishes the look on the hero's face when they finally strike. It took a lot of preparations, but Ray is sure the Mad king had most of it planned already. He also relishes the look on Ash's face. It's mirroring Vav's, a look of utter disbelief with hurt undertones. Ash's is also coated in unhidden curiosity.

He is only slightly surprised by how much he loves it. And hates it. Then again, he hates everything about Ash.

"X-ray?" Vav asks, hand half-raised as if trying to reach out but being too scared to. Ray notes how much this hurts.

"I am not X-Ray," he growls, unsheathing his sword. It took a long time to learn how to use it. Mad king said he had done some adjustments to it, and Ray is more than happy to try them out. "Not anymore. You can call me Tuxedo mask."

××××××××××

"Hey, Rose."

Ray looks up from his spot on the couch to see Mogar entering the room. Only he and the Mad king are allowed to call him Rose (Tuxedo mask is 'too long', according to Mogar, and Ray he still can't quite stomach - not that he'd admit that out loud, but they somehow still seem to know). "Hey," he replies, turning back to his game.

He still isn't sure where they are, the Mad king is never too keen on explaining his plans or anything, really. But it has a TV and an Xbox, so Ray isn't complaining too much.

"Still no sign of her?" he asks, casting a sympathetic look at the bear man.

Mogar just shakes his head before disappearing into his room.

Ray is distracted, and ends up getting himself killed way too easily. He can't believe that he used to think Mogar was such a jerk. Now, after getting to know him, Ray knows that they are pretty similar.

××××××××××

He stands over Vav, sword burning a brilliant red as he raises it above head. Beating Vav was surprisingly easy (were they really such morons? Ray feels a little ashamed), and now all he has to do is deal the finishing blow.

His hand shakes as he sees the battered face of his ex-best friend. He expected Vav to beg to be spared, to fight back with the last of his power, to try and talk sense into him (not that it'd work), but the hero is just laying there, looking up at him with his wide, bright eyes. And somehow, that's even worse.

Ray swallows hard, his lips curling into a grimace on their own. He feels his eyes fill with liquid, and he's powerless to stop it. His hand keeps shaking and he uses the other to furiously wipe under his white mask.

There's something in Vav's look, something that Ray can see even through his tears, and he hates it, hates it hates it hates it!

He swings the sword down, but the flames have already been distinguished, and he angles of so he hits Vav with the wide edge instead of the sharp edge.

The metal clatters to the ground from his limp hold and he wipes at his eyes ever more furiously than before. His shoulders are shaking and he wishes there was a way to go back in time, to fix everything and have the easy lifestyle he had had with Vav before all of this.

But then he feels the Mad king's arm wind itself about his shoulders and pull him close.

"I- I can't do it," Ray stammers, voice uneven as he sobs between the words. He thinks to his father, and for a second, wants to be able to do it. He can't, though; he's just as useless as a villain as he had been a hero.

"That's okay," the Mad king says, peering at the knocked-out hero laying in front of them. "There'll be plenty of time later."


End file.
